


Pinky Promise

by ChaoticLesbian



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Awareness, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Younger Self - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: I don't really know what this is. I just wanted a reminder of the optimism that younger me had and to always keep a reminder that she would want me to carry on.
Kudos: 1





	Pinky Promise

The light was blinding. I shielded my eyes, trying to keep my calm and wits about me. Once the brightness died down I let myself look around. The walls alternated between grey and white paint, on them hung so many of the photos i'd taken through my life. My friends, my family. There was two sofas sat opposite sides of a wooden coffee table and an elegant fireplace was lit. My eyes did multiple scans of the room before they fell on the small girl sat eating a cookie on the sofa. She looked so similar. It took a few moments to realize that the girl was the younger version of myself. She looked up as I took a step forward. Neither of us spoke, she just got up silently and quickly walked over to me, throwing her arms around me and holding me close. My body shook as i fell to my knees, hugging her back, silent tears freely making their way down my face.   
"What happened?" She asked innocently as she pulled away.   
"Growing up wasn't as fun as we thought it would be little one." Her eyes held an innocence that had been gone for so long and for a moment, I let myself think I was five again, my only worries being how I would sneak the little dolls home from school. How being different didn't matter. Insecurities weren't a thing and it didn't matter what you looked like. Who you loved wasn't an issue and heartbreak, well what was that? I wished for a minute that I could go back to that innocence, that the pain I was currently carrying would be non-existent.   
"It isn't happy and colourful?"  
"No little one. It starts off that way but it gets really hard. I want you to promise me something."  
"A promise?"  
"Yeah, can you promise me something."  
"Of course." She said with a cheerful smile.  
"When things get rough, remember this moment. I want you to keep fighting. No matter how hard it gets. There are points when things get so low that it feels like there is one end to it all. It's not the answer. So promise me you will keep going. It hurts but there are people who make it better. I want you to hold on to the laughs and as much of this time as you can. Can you promise me that?" She nodded.  
"Pinky promise." I intertwined my pinky with her's and shook on it.  
"I believe in you little one."  
"I believe in you too." She whispered, hugging me closer. The room fell away around me and I let my arms drop to my sides as my eyes grew heavy.   
I slowly opened my eyes, seeing my mum and sister sat next to me. Five year old me might be long gone but I could still carry her ways with me. I could never be that person again, but maybe I could be someone I would be happy with.


End file.
